


I Tried to Make You a Surprise B-day Party but Failed (Or maybe not)

by xXSashitovaXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deep inside we know Levi is a sweetheart, Did I mention they have a child, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff for everyone, Happy B-day u asshole, Implications of Birthday Sex, Jean works, Jean's B-day, Levi is a stay at home mom, Levi is trying to be a good boyfriend, M/M, One Shot, Somewhat crackish at the end, Sorry Not Sorry, Suprise Birthday Party, he just doesn't want to admit it, it doesn't happen though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSashitovaXx/pseuds/xXSashitovaXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jean's birthday, so Levi wants to surprise his boyfriend with a party because Jean has done so much for him, so he'd like to return the favor. With the help of his and Jean's adopted daughter, Levi tries to make the best surprise party in the world. </p><p>But things don't go as planned.</p><p> </p><p>Happy Birthday Jean-boy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tried to Make You a Surprise B-day Party but Failed (Or maybe not)

The early spring sun rose to wake up any deep sleepers with it's all too bright rays shining through the window directly into said sleepers faces. Jean awoke with a grunt and stretched his tired muscles. He glanced at the nightstand next to the queen sized bed. The alarm clock set on the piece of furniture read 6:25 A.M. 

Jean turned his head to the two people he loved most in his life, which were currently snuggled up together under the sheets.

Levi Ackerman. The love of his life. Currently in a well-established relationship, he and Levi have been together for a little over 5 years. He was sleeping peacefully, his silky raven hair splayed over his beautifully pale face. His lips were slightly parted and Jean couldn't help but give them a small peck.

Huddled into his lover's chest lied his adopted daughter, Lily. She also had silky black hair, and when her eyes were opened, they were an ice blue. She might as well of been their real child. She was currently snoring quietly ,occasionally murmuring inhuman sentences.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and began getting ready for work. When he headed out the door, he didn't realize it was his birthday.

 

-~-~-~-

 

Levi awoke with a start when he felt a small weight drop on his stomach.

"Papa get up, c'mon it's Daddy's birthday we gotta give him the best surprise party evah!!!" He heard a cheerful voice say.

Levi slowly opened his eyes revealing his adopted daughter. She was currently putting all her weight on his stomach. How she managed to get him on his back he didn't know.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the calender taped to the wall. April 7th , Jean's birthday........Jean's birthday.......Holy Shit!!

He stumbled out of bed, knocking Lily to the floor with a 'thump' as well as laughter, and half-assed his way through getting dressed. He sped down the stairs and hurriedly threw open the supply closet, pulling out his cleaning supplies.

Lily hopped down the steps; giggling the entire way. She skipped to her papa who was securing his head scarf on his head.

"Okay, so first, we are going to clean this house from top to bottom. It needs to be spotless. Then we'll text everyone about the party. After that you put up the decorations and I'll start the cake. We've been planning this party too long for it to fail." Levi explained to Lily who jumped and squealed in excitement.

Levi handed her a washcloth and she began cleaning the windows. He started on the kitchen.

While scrubbing the counters he began to think to himself. This had to be perfect. Jean has thrown Levi so many birthday parties as well as many other great things and Levi never showed his appreciation. So this was his chance, he'd make the best god damn birthday party in the world if he had to.The best thing about this is Jean would never expect Levi to do something like this.

After a thorough cleaning of the house, which took a couple of hours, Levi pulled out his phone and texted all of Jean's friends (and his own few friends) about the party. The text included what time it started and ended and when they should be there to surprise Jean.

A few minutes passed before his phone buzzed. He picked it up and read through the texts he received. 

 

Eren: Sorry, I'm going with Mikasa and Armin to some movie they really want to see, so they can't make it either. I'll be there next year I promise. Say happy birthday to horse-face for us.

Hanji: AAAAAAAHHHH! That was today!!?? So sorry my sweet little Levi, but Moblit and I have a date at that time.I can't reschedule, I wish I could, but we really need this date. I'm so so so so so SOOOOOOO SORRY!!! D:

Levi nearly broke the device but relaxed himself. If he was in a bad mood he'd ruin Jean's day. This was fine, there were plenty more people who could come.

His phone buzzed again. He received more texts saying they couldn't come. More came saying the same thing. Couldn't come. Couldn't come. Next year. NEXT YEAR.

Levi was seething at that point, how are you supposed to have a party without people.

"P-papa..?" Lily asked softly. 

He turned his head to the four year old girl. She was practically in tears while looking at her papa. She nervously looked at the floor when she spoke.

"Please don't be mad Papa, it.....it's Daddy's birthday and if your mad, he'll be mad....and it's not good to be made on your birthday."

Levi stared at his daughter for a few moments before sighing. He knelt down to her level and pulled her into his arms.

"Your right Lily, Daddy won't be happy if I'm not. We don't want to ruin his special day. You know what? Who needs those guys. We'll have the best party with just you, me, and Daddy." Levi hugged her to his chest while she let out a sniff and a quiet 'okay'. She looked up at him and smiled.

Levi let a small smile graze his lips.

 

-~-~-~

 

Jean was getting extremely pissed off. Everyone who worked with him kept giving him these funny looks, some even wiggling their eyebrows with a smirk. One guy even said 'You getting some booty tonight, eh'. Jean was utterly confused.

People kept leaving cards on the counter he workef behind and Eren had the nerve to give him a balloon when he visited before he left with his two best friends. What was up with everyone today?

He heard the back door open and spoke before looking to see who it was.

"Whoever it is, please go. I'm tired of getting these stupid cards and these weird looks. I'm sick of all these idiots too, I wish I could just be spending time with my family instead of answering all these idiots dumb questio..." Jean was staring into the eyes of the manager of 'Hot Topic', the place he currently worked at.

Before he could speak his boss interrupted. "I think you should end your shift early Kirstein, I'm sure you need it." His boss gave him the exact look that everyone kept giving him before heading into the back.

Jean sighed through his nose and ran a hand through his hair. Well at least he could see his family earlier.

 

-~-~-~

 

Pulling the cake out of the oven was the easy part, decorating it was the hard part. Levi carefully made the icing roses to the best of his abilities. Lily watched in awe as the petals slowly began to form.

Finishing the last rose, Levi put away the decorating supplies and washed his hands in the sink. Lily did the same since she helped put the frosting on(and may or may not of stuck her finger in the container when she was finished).

The decorations were simple, but they took time to put up.

Levi and Lily got to work. Jean would be there in an hour at most, so they had plenty of time. So when they saw car lights in the driveway, they knew it was time to panic.

Lily hurriedly threw the decorations everywhere, attempted to make them look nice. Levi rushed to the back door, seeing if it was in fact Jean in the driveway. It was.

He swiftly turned, not realizing the tree that was in their backyard was right behind him. His clothes got stuck to the branches and because he was in a hurry, he used all his strength to rip free from the tree's grasp. Tearing his clothes in the process.

He sped into the house but didn't see the ceiling decorations Lily threw everywhere. He tripped over the long strands of garland like material and was tangled in them.

Lily thought that it was part of the surprise and hid behind the couch.

 

-~-~-~

 

Jean parked his car and stepped out of the vehicle. Stepping up onto the patio, Jean pulled out his house key and pushed it into the lock. After opening the front door Jean was met with darkness. The house was silent and that worried Jean.

He felt the wall until he found the light switch. Flicking on the lights; Jean nearly choked on his spit.

Levi, the short being of anger and bluntness was tangled in what looked like ceiling decorations. His shirt was ripped in half, revealing his toned stomach and some of his chest. His pants were torn near the top, revealing some of what was underneath. His face was covered in the biggest blush Jean's ever seen.

Lily jumped out from behind the couch and said. "Surprise, Happy Birthday Daddy!" She had a nervous smile spread on her small face.

Birthday? It was his birthday! How could he of forgotten. Levi and Lily had bothered to set this up for him? That's so thoughtful of them, especially Levi.

He slowly walked up to his boyfriend, knelt down, and held his face.

"Thank you." Jean smiled, giving Levi a long loving kiss on the lips. Lily giggled at her parents display of affection.

"Um...I made a cake.." Levi said," We should probably eat it."

Jean only smirked. "Lily, can you please put the cake in the fridge and hang out with our neighbor Marco for a little bit, Levi has a secret present he wants to give me. After he gives it to me, we'll all celebrate my birthday."

Lily giggled more with an 'okay Daddy' and headed towards the kitchen.

Jean put his hands under Levi's back and knees. He hoisted him up in bridal-style. Levi's blush became impossibly redder.

"W-where are we going?" He stuttered.

Jean's smirk only widened. "Levi don't you know, everyone at work certainly did."

Levi gave him a confused look. Jean let out a laugh.

"It's time for birthday sex." Jean continued to carry Levi into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
